Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron028.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 5/5/97 3:05:08 PM From: RonDMoore <> I think he made it through the crash somehow, someway and is now living comfortably in the Starfleet Pet Retirement Home. <> I have a pretty groovy home theatre set-up and I have copies of all the episodes on tape and/or laserdisc. Dig that surround sound. <> Part of the reason that I bowed out of the project was that I didn't have ANY ideas for the next film. My only wish is that the characters begin to change and evolve in the features and that they start breaking some new and interesting ground -- which gives Rick and Michael a LOT of leeway. << How do they work on the music for the show? Is it usually left up to the composer or ? How do they choose the composers?>> The composers are chosen by Rick and Steve Oster. They see a rough cut of the episode with the producers and are talked through it with notes on what is desired and where, and then they go off on their own and write the score. Typically, the composer also conducts the orchestra during the actual scoring. <> Drat! You've seen through our cleverly disguised Master Plan. There's nothing that gives us more pleasure than to spit on the franchise that feeds us and to glorify ourselves at the expense of those who've gone before. We thought you'd be content with just bitching about what incompetant boobs we are and leave it at that, but no, you've managed to put your finger on our evil plan! We certainly would never try to do our best creative work, we would only use our position to advance our own vile plans for the destruction of Gene's universe. Every change we've made from the uniforms to the music to the color of Riker's underwear has been done only in the service of that nefarious goal! Now that you're onto us I guess we better get in back our black helicopter and return to our secret redoubt in the Rockies where we can work on hatching more insidious schemes -- maybe flouridation in the water this time! <> Michael is hard at work in the same secret redoubt in the Rockies. There's no word on the storyline yet. <> Absolutely and I don't mean to suggest that I'm opposed to experimentation and playing with different styles, I just think that we shouldn't completely change the look of the show. <> Music is one of the areas in which I have very little input. I share your feelings and have often complained about our overly restrained scores. This one is out of my hands. ------------------ Subj: Answers Date: 5/5/97 3:07:33 PM From: RonDMoore <> We're discussing both the general direction and the first ten episodes, but none of them are actually being written yet. We're outta here at the end of next week, so right now we're still decompressing from the end of season 5 and not killing ourselves yet. When we get back in mid-June, we'll begin writing again. Gotta go. More later. Moore, Ronald D.